The present invention pertains generally to ropes for the anchoring of various types of watercraft.
The running of small watercraft ashore or beaching incurs the risk of both damage to the hull and to the craft's propellor and associated lower drive of the propulsion unit. Further the action of waves on a beached craft over a short period of time, will result in damage to the surface of the craft's hull. Preferable to beaching of a watercraft is the anchoring of same close to shore but away from contact with any submerged obstacles. While anchoring off shore is preferable, it requires the availability of a second craft to carry the boat operator to shore.